Disaster
by splashface123
Summary: Jack, Kim, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry, were all stuck at school during a massive outbreak of zombies. Will they all be able to connect and find each other again, or will it be to late? Will Kim and Jack make it out alive together. Will they finally admit their true feelings? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

DISASTER

**Hello everyone. This is my first fan fiction. I have read a lot of other fan fics and I think I can do better than most of them I read. Please leave constructive criticism; I will work very hard to make sure that this story is as good as I can make it. If y'all think I'm being too cheesy then just tell me but I'll try not to. Anyway onto the story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it**

Jacks pov:

I slammed my locker shut and started sprinting up the stairs. I am probably going to be late to my class thanks to Jerry. He just sometimes can't keep his mouth shut. We will both probably be late but Jerry wouldn't care. He practically gets a detention slip every day.

I gently creaked the door open and I quietly sneaked into class while the teacher is talking. Luckily the teacher didn't notice me walking in late. I would have been dead. I quietly sat down at a desk beside Kim's.

"Where were you," Kim almost shouted at me.

I turned sideways and looked at her. Her beautiful brown eyes were looking at me in question. I started to gaze in her eyes, trapped inside of my thoughts.

"Jack," said Kim.

"Jack, hello… Jack,"

I finally snapped out of it and realized I had been staring. I am so creepy sometimes. My face turned slightly red. I looked away so she wouldn't notice. She probably did.

"Jack, where were you?" said Kim.

"Jerry," I said

"Ohh…," She nodded. We both knew that Jerry was a bit talkative sometimes. Ok, all the time.

I turned around and started listening to what the teacher was saying. Everyone was sitting at their desks half asleep. One kid was actually asleep, his head lying on the desk and his face turned sideways. I looked at Kim who looked like she was about to doze off too. She looked so pretty. Snap out of it jack. I turned my attention back to the teacher.

Everyone jumped from the high pitched scream coming from the lobby. We all turned our attention toward the door, including the teacher. The teacher rolled her eyes and sighed. She went back to the lesson, acting like nothing happened. I gave Kim a concerned look and she mirrored my emotion. It sounded like whoever that was is in serious trouble.

Once again the suspicious sounds began to continue. I heard footsteps running through the hallway and more screaming. Except this time it was a male's voice. Ok, two people screaming, people running, there has got to be something wrong.

The teacher sighed obviously very annoyed with the interruptions. She looked around the class room and signaled Michael to come up to the front of the room. Michael walked up worriedly, obviously scared from the commotion outside.

"Michael could you go and check to see what's going on out there?" said the teacher.

"I guess," Michael said as he walked carefully out of the class room so he wouldn't make much noise.

Two Minutes later the door slammed open. Michael sprinted into the class room. He slid in on both feet and slammed the door behind him, making sure that it was locked.

"Michael!" the teacher said sternly. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Protecting you!" he said very determined.

We all started to chuckle.

"From what?"

"Zombies."

Everyone in the class bursted out laughing. Even I let out a small chuckle myself. Michael would always pull pranks on us, this one was by far the funniest one yet. Even the teacher started to laugh. I was surprised by Michael's expression. Usually he has his signature prank smirk slapped across his face but his facial expression was blank. To be honest this worried me a bit. I looked over at Kim. She seemed to pick up the same thing I did because she was looking straight at Michael, without the slightest bit of laughter upon her face.

We heard a loud crash and everyone looked at the door. The glass in the window was all cracked. Suddenly the window to the door got sprayed with a pint of blood. A couple girls in are class screamed. A gross looking creature was thrown at our door. Its rotten head hit the glass. The beast turned around and gowned at us. Blood was spraying out of its nostrils every time it took a breath. Its eyes had dark circles underneath them and its face was covered with boils. It looked really familiar. Like a kid in my biology class last year. Except this time he was all demented.

The whole class was silent from shock. Michael just stood there in shock. I'm pretty sure by now we all believed him. Even the teacher seamed convinced.

The creature punched through the glass and reached its hand inside. Half of the class screamed and everyone got out of their seats. I looked over at Kim and she looked back at me. We locked glances both terrified of that thing outside in the hall. I walked over next to Kim and stood next to her. Having her in front of me was comforting. She started to relax too knowing that I was there.

The creature was swatting its hand inside our classroom around through the broken glass, trying to become in contact with us. People started to panic. I was worried myself. The zombie was inching towards us, trying to squeeze its way through the window. Finally Michael ran across the room. He put his sleeve over his fist and punched the fire alarm glass. Suddenly the alarm began to sound, making everyone flinch. He grabbed the axe and pulled it out of the box. The zombie was disturbed by the alarm, and worked its way faster to the glass. Its feet were dangling outside the class room and there was a puddle of saliva underneath its mouth. Michael raised the axe above his head and charged at the zombie. He swung the axe with rage and cut strait though the zombies head. Blood sprayed everywhere. It splattered all over Michael, the teacher, and half of the class. The creature went limp.

Michael bursted out the room with the fire axe in his hand. After him, everyone started to race to the door including the teacher. People were trampling over one another. A girl in our class named Sarah was covering her head in fear while getting stomped on by the worried class mates. Kim started to follow the crowd, when I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me.

"Follow me." I tried to say calmly.

I looked her strait in the eyes to make sure she understood. She nodded at me with determination. I lead her into the back of the room and found the supplies closet. Luckily it was a walk in closet so it would be able to fit both of us in easily. I opened the door and tuned on the lights. She walked in and I closed the door behind us and locked it.

"What are we doing in here?" she said.

"We can hide in here until the wave of zombies pass. If we go out there now we will get attacked and too many people are out there now, we would have no way to escape."

"Jack. We don't even know if there were zombies. What if it was all just a stupid prank?" Said Kim.

"Well then that would be the best prank I ever saw. It seems pretty real to me."

I sat down on the floor and Kim sat across from me. We were staring blankly at each other, lost in our own thoughts. I wonder if anyone has died. I hope not. But then again it was someone I recognized as the zombie outside our door. People died. But who? I wonder if Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are ok. They are probably at school right now also trapped in this mess. Or worse, dead.

I quickly got out my phone and started to text the guys.

"What are you doing?" asked Kim.

"I'm texting the guys, to make sure they are ok."

"I totally forgot about them. What if there hurt, or worse, dead."

Kim looked at me with her eyes full of worries. I could tell that she was worried sick. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. I leaned onto my knees and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sure that everyone is going to be fine Kim." I said.

"Well, what about us?" she said

"We will find a way out, there is always a way." I said

She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I knew she could understand me. My words were simple but she knew exactly what I was thinking. We need to get out of here soon but all we can do right now is hide. I hope we can get out before someone, or something finds us in here, because right now we are practically sitting ducks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**Hey yall. I would just like to say thanks for all of the support. I was really surprised to see that I had nine followers in the past two days so I have been writing like crazy to finish this chapter as soon as possible. I'm in school right now so I am trying to find time to write because I have homework and tennis so I will try my best to have a new chapter up every week. Also thank you for reviewing. I read all of them so advice is very helpful and I take all of it into consideration. I'm babbling... on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it**

Kim's pov:

Jack and I have been sitting in the closet for about two hours now. Besides a couple of random shouts and screams, noises have suddenly died down. It's almost as if everyone left…

I was staring at my shoes when a sudden noise was creeping up at the closet door. I quickly look up at Jack. Our eyes quickly opened wide filled with fear. I started to inch slowly next to Jack. He sat up next to me placing his hand on my shoulder. Sudden jolts of electricity ran through my shoulder making my stomach jump. (I know it sounds weird but that's how I explain it) knowing that he's there next to me makes me forget about everything that's happening. I just get lost in thoughts about the beautiful boy sitting behind me.

We heard the sound of it once more slowly walking toward the door to the closet. I suddenly snapped out of dreamland, nervous about the unknown again.

"Jack," I whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah"

"I think it's coming toward the closet"

Just when I said that the handle to the door started to move back and forth. I let out a small scream and Jack put his hand over my mouth pulling me back into his chest.

"Shh", he whispered

I nodded and he removed his hand from my mouth. He quickly got up and grabbed a broom from the back of the closet. He unscrewed the top part and carried the poll over to the door.

"Ok, on the count of three you're going to open the door and I'll charge at whatever's out there."

"No Jack don't, what if there is more than one."

"I'll be fine Kim" he remarked as he slowly inched toward the door and put his ear up to it.

"Ok, ready?"

I got up and tip toed over to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Ready."

"One…two…three"

I pulled the door open with all of my strength as Jack ran out into the class room with a broom pole in his hands. He was screaming with rage. I ran around to the front of the door to find Jack standing there frozen with the pole over his head. I stood there confused. Why would he just stop? I looked around Jack to find a familiar face.

"Jerry!"

**Sorry that this chapter is short but I will update sooner and the next one I make will be longer I just wanted to make a cliff hanger. ;) Haha I had to sorry.**


End file.
